


a few hundred years ago

by lavieenrose (notsylvia)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, But you get my point, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, There will be a happy ending, Well - Freeform, ameripan will come later in the story lol, angst to a certain degree?, i think, more characters will be added as the story goes on, okay maybe a few hundred years to be dead is quite long, oof, someone dies but they don't stay dead for very long oof, soulmate aus are my shiiittt, there will fluff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/lavieenrose
Summary: [human!soulmate!au]a few hundred years ago, erzsébet met her soulmate. a few hundred years ago, she lost her soulmate.she lived through two world wars, and so many different years and she had yet to even find her new soulmate until one day, where she decides to return to the manor where she had served countless decades of descendants and finally meet her fated one.but why did he look like the soulmate she lost so many years ago?





	a few hundred years ago

"gilbert, where is gilbert?" erzsébet's panicked voice shrieked, as she desperately tried to run towards the burning house, despite being held back.

"erzsébet! you can't save him!" heather pleaded, holding on to her friend's arm. "please don't do this!"

"b-but gilbert! i-i can't-"

"you have to, erzsébet. i know it hurts, but you can't save him," heather told her, her voice laced with remorse. "anna is in there too, but i can't save her."

erzsébet stared at heather's emerald green eyes that held sadness and remorse before clinging to her, the tears she was holding back all flowing down her cheeks at once, her desperate screams containing all the emotions that she felt.

heather bit her lips and nuzzled erzsébet's shaking and wailing body, heather's own bitter tears overflowing from her eyes as she ran her slender fingers through erzsébet's long, light brown locks.

to the world, heather and erzsébet may have lost a soulmate but to the grieving girls, they just lost a part of themselves.

~

how long was it since her first and last soulmate? has it been a few hundred years? it has, hasn't it? but erzsébet stopped caring, she stopped counting the days, she stopped trying to find her new soulmate.

for her, time has stood completely still, and to her, that means she had all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted.

"kiku," she mumbled as she toyed with the bracelet that dangled from her wrist.

"yes?" the male's soft voice called out, his eyes glued to the book that he held in his palms. 

"are you ever going to meet your soulmates?" she asked, her voice so devoid of emotions, that no one would think that she wasn't being serious. 

kiku looked away from his book and stared intently at erzsébet. "why do you ask?"

"i just want to know your thoughts," she answered. "just curious, you know."

"of course, i'm going to meet my soulmate, that person is destined to be my soulmate," he responded.

"do you think they will be a female or male?" 

"what's with the endless questions?"

"just answer them, dammit."

kiku let out a soft huff of annoyance at her stubbornness. "i don't really care about their gender."

"oh. that's cool, i guess," came erzsébet's soft reply. "i've decided that i'm going to go back to germany tomorrow."

silence laid dormant between the two roommates before kiku inhaled sharply.

"you are doing _what?"_


End file.
